Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of system validation and, more particularly, to characterization and validation of processor links.
A multi-processor system comprises multi-core central processing units (CPUs) in a single module. Typically, communication between the processors in the multi-processor system is via a high-speed inter-processor bus (also referred to as a processor link). The processors that are coupled via the processor link (i.e., a driver processor and a destination processor) are typically associated with I/O parameters that govern analog characteristics of a signal transmitted from the driver processor and the corresponding signal received at the destination processor. Characterizing the processor link during a testing/validation phase can help identify the best I/O parameters for reliably achieving desired performance levels.